Current glaucoma therapy involves treating an important risk factor for the disease, that is, elevated intraocular pressure (IOP). For example, beta-blockers and carbonic anhydrase inhibitors lower IOP by decreasing aqueous humor production. It would be advantageous to control IOP without decreasing aqueous humor production as the aqueous humor is the fluid that nourishes the anterior parts of the eye that are devoid of blood vessels, such as, the cornea and the lens.